Dominating Another World
by Deathlord003
Summary: What happens when a cold and calculative genius person is thrown into another world full of fantasy elements but along with him he also carried a cheat. See how he will trample the strongest people of another world and follow his journey to dominating the entire world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

[Braking News]

According to the sources from the Z country that the recent self-destruction of the Area 22 Military Base of the Z city is related to the notorious terrorist named Traceless who was believed to be the cause of the assassination of several important political figures around the world.

The Government has released a statement regarding a sting operation done in order to capture the terrorist who in the end triggered the self-destruction of the entire base taking down 312 military personnel's lives leaving 73 to be heavily injured. Although the details about the operation is not revealed to the public we can assume that the Traceless must be desperate to trigger that kind of suicide move.

* * *

In almost all the news channels around the globe this kind of news about the demise of the famous terrorist Traceless was being carried out. Traceless was known to be lone wolf who started as an independent assassin for hire. His specialty was that nobody knew how he looked like, that's how he got his name Traceless. Then one day one of his employers tried to double cross him by teaming up with an assassin group which wanted to recruit Traceless but he turned them down. In the anger born out of humiliation that powerful assassin group put up a bounty on his head. Traceless dismissed it like nothing because nobody could actually find him in the flesh but then they started to disturb in his jobs. The result was that 3 months later at an exact time the headquarters and the branch offices of that assassin group exploded to smithereens.

This sent the underground world in chaos. Previously there has been people who went against the groups like that but nothing this spectacularly finishing them in one swoop. Since then Traceless was named to be the most wanted terroist in the entire world. And now there was a news that he was dead which bring many people great joy while many were secretly depressed too.

2 months later on an desolate island in the middle of pacific ocean which contained the secret governmental research facility a single army chopper arrived carrying a heavily guarded male prisoner. The prisoner was in his mid-30s had unshaven face and a messy hair. He was escorted to the warden of the facility. After 3 hours of handing over the prisoner procdures the chopper went back to where it came from and the island became once again silent.

Inside the facility an aged person in a lab coat hurriedly entered the room to meet the prisoner who now looked fresh after the nice shave, haircut and a shower. There was an unprecidented joy and excitement could be seen on the face of the elderly person but the prisoner still wore the uninterested expression on his face as if he was disregarding the enthusiasm of the elderly fellow.

"The famous Traceless at last in the flesh. I am so glad that I could meet you here. I am a big fan of your work." The elderly opened his mouth showing his row of sparkling white teeth.

"Hmm."

That was the only response the man gave. Yes. He was the famous Traceless. Instead of being dead as declared he was captured and kept in a secret supermax until he was transferred here.

"I know you must have lot of questions as to who I am and what you are doing here despite being considered as the most dangerous man in the world. But before that you and I have met once, you probably won't remember it but..."

"Yeah. I remember you. You were sitting across me in the train from C city to Metro City on July 22 2023. You ordered peanut butter milkshake along with veg sandwiches. Cut the chase and get to the point. What do you need of me?"

The elderly was surprised to be cut short and even more so when he heard what the man said. Then his expression became more joyful like he found some big diamond in the bag.

"As expected. Although I must say I am surprised that you remembered what I ordered too. An impeccable memory just like what I desired and astute observation deserving the title of Traceless."

"Well not anymore apparently. So are you gonna tell me what do you want?"

"Hehe. No need to be impatient. The government has already relinquished on your freedom and the world thinks you are dead."

"And you made that happen. So what? Do you expect a thank you? I hate the people do something that does not benefit them."

"Humor. It is good to have it. Hehe. Don't worry I didn't buy your freedom for nothing. I am no saint. I am a researcher and my company holds most of the country governments in the pockets."

"The Global Expo. You are their chairman right? You know people say I am Traceless but it should be given to you."

"Hahaha... No no.. Good deduction but it is a bit off the mark. I am their founder."

Hearing this a trace of surprise flashed across the face of the expressionless man.

"Then that means you are more that 120 years old? How is that possible? You look.."

"So young? This is all due to science my boy. And it is due to science and technology that I was able to get in contact with you."

"Ok. I do understand and believe you for minute but if you are in hold of such technology then why haven't you made it public? It would have fetched you a nice market."

"Hmm. Although it is true that technology helped me in prolonging my lifespan and I was able to retain my youthful appearance, I succeeded in doing it only due to the several life threatening operations done on my body. It can't be applied to everyone in general. Oh. Look at me we went off topic. I am offering you to be my test subject in the next experiment."

The man didn't even reveal any displeasures and asked "What kind of experiment?"

"Oh. Most people when they here they were being used as guinea pig for experiments they would reject it or at least express their displeasure but you young man doesn't look like it. How so?"

"Either I become a guinea pig for your experiment or die in the hands of the government. Either way I don't have much hope but if the experiment succeeds then I will have a slim chance of being able to regain my freedom. So I will take the gamble. Tell me my role in the experiment."

"Okay. I am developing a new device which can be used as man-machine interface which you might have heard about it."

"True." He nodded seemingly displaying that he understand the subject.

"Then you might have known about the problems the humans face when interfacing with the machine. Although human brain has far more capacity than the machine in terms of handling the data, the burden it is put through due to the interface is very harsh. According to my calculations one in Trillion human will possess such naturally active brain. And you my friend are one of them."

"Why it has to be me? I mean don't you have all the technology to simulate the brain to reach your required threshold?"

"No. The artificially simulated brain activity will result in overloading the brain. We have tried it as well but the subject is rendered in vegetative state after the interface. Whereas the naturally active brain can handle the influx of the data from the machine and stay alert to control it. That's where you come in."

"Ok. When do we start testing?"

* * *

7 months later...

"Hahahha... Success..."

Sounds of laughter echoed through the laboratory.

"My boy. It's a success. Your suggestion of using the Self-Conscious AI monitoring the data communication interface while you control it with mental commands was ingenious. We succeeded in creating the first ever man-machine interface in the history of mankind. Oh I am so happy today."

Just as atmosphere inside the lab was turning normal, a small tremor shook the entire room. The elderly man was shocked because he knew that the structure was built to withstand even the largest scale of the earthquakes. Hurriedly he went to the control room but before he even reached the door deafening sound of something exploding rang out. The man who laid in the bed with a bunch of wires connected to his head was startled and then his vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Millions of millennia later,

A small spatial crack opened near the place where the island used to be once upon a time. Within the wormhole walked a youth with simple black attire. The youth had fair complexion with a medium long black hair flowing due to the wind. On his shoulder was a small lizard which was playfully sticking out its tongue every now and then. In this extremely bizarre situation the young man seemed out of place if someone were to watch this scene unfortunately there was no single human being was in the vicinity.

As the young man stepped out from the wormhole it started to close itself again. The man drew a long breath like inhaling and savoring the fresh air and let out a sigh mixed with emotions of reminisce.

"My Homeland I have returned at last."

The lizard which stared at this young man opened its mouth and spoke in human language.

"I have never seen master so emotional before. Master is this where you were born?"

Chuckling sound could be heard from the mouth of the young man as he gazed across the scene of the lush green forest as if to recollect something.

"Yes. This is where I was born and raised. Although it had been millions of years that I have left this world it still is the same."

"How can it be same master. According to you, you have left this world millions of years before but it still resembles its old looks?"

"Not completely. I do not remember this place as a forest. Instead it was an island when I left. After all, so many years have passed since then so there will be some changes."

"Master although I understand you wanting to come here but why must we sneak in like that and why must we limit our strength to this low level? I do not understand."

"Oh. I know what you really want to ask. You want to know why I said to disguise yourself as a small lizard right"

The color of the lizard became red as if it was completely embarrassed to have its thoughts read by its master.

"Master knows me the best. Yes, I am worried if something were to happen I might not be able to protect you in this form."

The young man laughed heartily.

"Don't worry in this world there might be no danger at all. I do not believe that a world without any mana can hold powerful natives that can best against me."

"Master why do I feel like you are extremely wrong about this? Although this world might be void of mana before but that doesn't mean it would be like that forever."

"That is a good assumption. Then let me check if this world has mana or not."

As he said that he raised right arm and pointed it towards the tree and said [Fireball].

Suddenly a small blazing fire appeared on his palm which took spherical shape and shot towards the tree in a high speed.

"Oh crap! This world has mana!"

The young man was astonished but that astonishment soon died down as he saw that the fireball he throwed did not manage to hit the tree as it dissipated along the way.

"Ufff! Its concentration is very low. I guess I might not meet any powerful ones here."

"Hmm, although master's elemental magic skills sucks except for space and time elements still a 2nd Tier fire elemental spell [Fireball] to dissipate like that means the mana concentration of this world is way lower than the worlds we have seen before."

"Hey, are you saying my elemental magic skill sucks because you as having fire elemental Archmage level still lost to me in the end and became my pet?"

The small lizard huffed and bitterly said "Okay fine. I, Majestic Fire Dragon Friese, Mother of the Fire Dragons lost to you in a magical dual but we both know you only won because of those cheat like Buff Magic. Although it hurts my pride as a Queen I must say following you as my master has indeed a good thing."

"So, you know. But don't think I will fall for those honeyed words of praise and let you assume your human form. You will probably be scouted as celebrity film star if people saw you in that form."

"Hehe. Master is that fond of my human form?"

"Enough with the chatter. Let's find a human being and learn about this world."

As he said he started walking towards the direction where the trees became less dense. Suddenly the lizard raised its head and gazed towards the mountain range that was visible from the far away as if it was sensing something. The young man stopped walking and with a frown asked "Did you sensed something?"

"Master something big headed your way and by the looks of it you better prepare yourself for a battle."

The young raised his brows as if surprised and exclaimed "Oh!" and silently casted several buff spells.

[Absolute Strength]

[Protection from Elements]

These were the two most commonly used spells by him. Both were 10th Tier spells. The first one provided absolute defense and offensive strength in terms of physical attacks while the second one provided protection from spells from the elemental category.

After a moment of consideration, he also casted another spell.

[Greater Concealment]

A 9th Tier Dark Element spell which typically made its caster invisible both physically and in terms of hiding his aura. As his contracted magic pet, Friese also get the same buffs that he got.

"Master, why did you cast concealment spell? Do you planning on hiding from whatever that is coming?"

There was a bit of astonishment in her voice as she had never seen her master hiding from a fight.

"Nah. It's just a precaution. Besides we are not here start a fight, we are here to spend the vacation and I don't want my vacation to be ruined because this."

While he was explaining the sounds of explosions could be heard from afar which is clearly getting closer but it didn't look like something is coming towards them rather it looked like someone is fighting. As both of them waited two figures came in front of them. One was an old man with white hair and beard in a shining white robe with golden patterns while the other was a masked man dressed completely in black. Both of them were seriously fighting but their fighting style was a bit foreign to the master and his pet.

The old man brandished his golden staff and angrily said "You vile creature from Dark Hall! I will end your life this day. How dare you people to come to assassinate this old man from the Heavenly Gold Palace?"

In response the masked man chuckled softly as he met the incoming staff with his pair of short daggers in each hand blocking the strike.

"Old dog! Don't bark so much. Someone placed a price on your head and we Dark Hall naturally will claim that price. If you think that we fear your Heavenly Gold Palace then you are mistaken."

The old man's face became red from anger as he heard the masked man curse him and he shouted, "Golden Staff Technique – Ninth form"

As he shouted a strange golden power burst through the staff and changed into thousands of mirror images and rushed towards the masked man who deflected them with ease.

Unfortunately for them some of the deflected staffs collided with the young man who was hiding nearby and watching this battle in awe. Although he didn't feel much pain due to the buffs he had this kind of battle made him furious.

"You people! Can't you take your battle someplace else? Don't you people mind if some of the attacks hit an innocent passersby?"


End file.
